


Hoping Machine

by faneunice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: "To have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever." JKR (Sorcerer's Stone)
Kudos: 2





	Hoping Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/hopingfinal.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Jay Farrar


End file.
